Beating Hearts Baby
by x0-vindicated-0x
Summary: Because everyone loves a good dose of musical influence, and Derek Venturi.


**So I was re-tagged! Therefore, this is my second ten-song fic since yesterday! I don't mind, it's quite interesting. **

**So if you don't know how it goes; you can put your music library or IPOD on shuffle. When the song starts, you start writing. When the song ends you STOP and move onto the next one. You write for ten songs, then repost and tag five new people. Comprende-vous? Oui!**

**I am tagging; **

**SpencerReidFan89**

**Twilight-Vampire-Angel**

**Mrs. William P. Mosely**

**degrassichick**

**Let's Call Her The Tarynn**

* * *

**Song One: Sweet Escape, Gwen Stefani ft Akon**

Edwin tapped his foot impatiently as he glanced down at his watch; the hands were almost impossible to make out in the faint lighting that shone from above him. He silently cursed his father's inability to change a lightbulb, and reminded himself that he would only have to deal with another year of this nonsense. One year, and he'd be out on his own in university, and he wouldn't have to worry about such silly things as lightbulbs, and fathers, and the Monopoly box that kept poking him in the head.

Most of all, him and Lizzie would never have to worry about meeting up like this. Once they were safely in Toronto, they could see each other all day, everyday. They'd have their own apartment, and they wouldn't have to rely on the silly four walls of this games closet.

A moment later, he saw her slip into the closet, squeezing into the small space in front of him. Their chests were practically touching, and she had to hold her arms in front of her to keep from knocking over any of the games. At seventeen, she was tall and skinny, and her light brown hair flowed down her back beautifully. She was an amazing sight to behold, and Edwin had to thank God everyday for giving him such a girl as this.

He caught sight of the scowl on her face, and tilted his head questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders, giving an impatient grumble.

"I think we're getting too big for this place," she said, shaking her head. "Either that, or this closet is shrinking."

Edwin laughed quietly, so that nobody downstairs would hear them.

"True," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It was alot easier when we were twelve, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she agreed, the scowl disappearing in favour of one moment of laughter. "But it'll always be our sweet escape."

**Song Two: Break Apart Her Heart, Good Charlotte**

Casey stood at a distance, watching as Derek wrapped his arm around some blonde girls waist. She could feel her heart hammering madly in her chest as he put on his sexiest smirk, allowing the girl to giggle, and press her hand against his chest. It was like this everyday; she should've been used to it by now.

Nobody knew that Derek secretly had another girlfriend, one that he didn't have to flaunt publically. He could have Casey all he wanted, when they were at home, within the comforts of their own home. When they were behind closed doors, he was fine. He was the Derek that she had fallen in love with, seven months ago. He would kiss her, and hold her under the most affectionate gaze possible. He would bring her home gifts every now and then, and it wasn't uncommon for him to tell her he loved her, though only if she said it first.

But at school, he was the same old player he had always been. He would strut around the school with a different girl on his arm every single day, and he would show no shame. If he saw Casey staring, he would only return her gaze as though she were invisible, as though he was looking right through her.

She wished she could understand. She was giving him all that she had to give, and he kept breaking her heart, like this. Why? She wished she could see into his thoughts, though only one motive came to her mind, when she gave it any real thought.

Because he was Derek Venturi.

And more importantly, because he could.

**Song Three: Hey There Delilah, Plain White T's**

Derek frowned as he stared off into the distance, the city lights not even dazzling his already accustomed eyes, anymore. The beauty of New York City had long ago faded, and the only thing beautiful to him now was everything he had left behind, back in Ontario.

How he longed for her eyes, everytime he looked into the eyes of some other girl, though he would never date any of them. Everytime he saw a brunette walking down the road, he would do a double take, hoping that maybe it was _her_, maybe she had followed him here after all. She had wanted to accompany him, while he finished up his semester in the city, but he had forbidden it. He had told her that she had to finish her own studies, and that he would come back to her when he was finished.

And he would come back to her. The moment he had finished his courses, he would be on a flight home faster than he could give it any thought. It didn't need any thought, not something like this. He would walk all of those miles just to have her back in his arms, and damn anyone who dared to laugh at him. He was willing to bet they'd never felt anything this strong, this pure, this real.

But until then, until he could get her back, he would sit in his room at night, and stare out across the New York City skyline. He would turn off the lights, and allow himself to get lost in the feeling of being completely in love with a girl. He would let the notes roll off the guitar, let his fingers sing a melody so sweet, that he wasn't so sure he fully understood. He would sing words that came straight from the heart, and he would keep counting the days until he got back to her.

He would just keep playing their song.

**Song Four: You Are So Last Summer, Taking Back Sunday**

She was a total bitch. There were days that Derek was certain that she lived to exist as his own personal demon. She was constantly flaunting her practically flawless body in front of him, with absolutely no intentions of giving into what he wanted, until she was sure he had been teased to the absolute full extent.

She was one of the biggest flirts in school, by now. Being a cheerleader had given her a new sense of confidence. It had been sexy, at first, having a girl who was so in control of herself, and of her life. But eventually, it had just gotten annoying. Didn't she know how much it got to him, when she flirted with other guys?

Yes, she was a bitch, a flirt, a tease... and so much more, but she was his girlfriend. And he had always believed in being a wishful thinker, so he was going to have to keep on hoping that she would change, that this was just a phase. He would hope for the day when she no longer saw it as a need to tease him, like she did.

And until then, he would keep his mouth shut, and pretend that it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Stupid Casey.

**Song Five: Those Nights, Skillet**

He stared down at the photograph that was lying on his endtable. It had been there since the day he moved in, and it was definitely one of his most prized posessions. He couldn't imagine going through a single day without looking at this picture, the picture that reminded him that they were still there, that they still existed.

He didn't see Marti and Lizzie much anymore. They were in London, still, and he had moved to Quebec for university. He had always regretted leaving the two of them behind, because, in all honesty, they had been all he had, for such a long time. Despite the age difference between Lizzie, himself, and Marti, the three of them had become best friends. They had become each other's rock, the only thing that kept them grounded.

After Derek and Casey had left for university, things had spiralled downwards for the McDonald-Venturi clan. Without the task of practically policing the two squabbling teenagers, they had alot more time on their hands. Any normal couple would've used the time to bond, to spend more time together...

George and Nora had used that free time to fight.

Edwin remembered sitting in the games closet with Marti and Lizzie, a radio sitting on the shelf next to his head, a Monopoly board open in front of them. He remembered the laughter, as Marti got frustrated and knocked all the pieces down. He remembered the blows to the shoulder he would get, everytime he cursed at the ever-frustrating radio dial, which never seemed to get the stations right.

Things had gotten better eventually, but he would never forget how much Lizzie and Marti had helped him through those painful two years, before he moved out. He would never forget the sound of the music floating around him, the sound of their laughter, as they drowned out all the fighting that they knew was happening just below them.

He would never forget those nights.

**Song Six: Life, Our Lady Peace**

They said he had it easy. Everyone around him was under some misguided impression that life was so easy for him, because of who he was, because of his reputation. If he made a mistake, it was so easily laughed off, because nobody would dare make fun of the famous Derek Venturi. If he broke a heart, everyone would always find some way to spin it so that it _had_ to be the other persons fault; Derek would never hurt anyone on purpose. Of course not; he was Derek Venturi.

How misguided they were. They had never seen the pain he had felt, the things he had been through in his short sixteen years. How could they possibly know how it had felt to sit in your room, at a mere age of seven, and try not to cry, because you had been told that boys didn't cry, that crying was for _wimps_? But the tears were alot harder to hold back when you could still feel the fresh sting of your mother's slap across the face. The tears would only grow stronger once you realized that you were going against everything society had told you about boys being strong. Who could stay strong under such conditions?

None of them knew how it felt to watch your father marry the mother of the girl you'd been in love with for over two months now, since you'd met at a "family" get-together. Nobody knew how hard it was to use the term "family" when speaking of the one you loved. Because really, no matter how loosely you put it, and no matter how little meaning it held to you, it was still there, a reminder that you had to be sick in the head to feel this way, that it had to be wrong to love someone of such a relation.

No, nobody knew how hard he had it. But hey, if they were willing to turn a blind eye, and stick him up on some pedestal with a crown on his head, who was he to argue with them? He was just a seventeen year old boy, trying to forget his wrongs, trying to get on with his own life.

He could play along, couldn't he? After all, it was nothing new. He'd been doing it for years, now.

**Song Seven: Hate That I Love You, Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo**

He's so insufferable. Ever since the day I moved into this house, I've held such a strong dislike for the boy, that I'm almost ashamed of myself for feeling so passionately over someone I supposedly hate so much.

I hate the way he can look perfect, even when he first wakes up in the morning. I hate that he can hog the bathroom for a good hour or longer, and yet still come out looking the exact same as when he went in there, however perfect that may be.

I hate that he somehow made it this far in school. How he did it, I'll never understand, because any man who takes the word "oxymoron" as an insult is more of a moron than I thought. He can't even count past ten without taking off his shoes, for God's sakes. How the hell did the boy make it to his senior year?

Oh yeah, that smile. I hate that too, by the way, but I'm sure that's how he got this far in life. Nobody can turn away that signature smirk that he puts on, when he wants something. The teachers would never turn it away. Our parents fall for his charm everytime he uses that damn smile- which is probably why he never gets into trouble like the rest of us do, when we screw up. I could probably learn a thing or two from the way that boy flashes his stupid grin towards someone, and instantly owns them.

God, I'm such a hypocrite. Because hell knows even I can't turn that smile away. It's just so... tempting, so alluring. How can you turn away the forbidden fruit, when it tastes as sweet as this?

Yes, I hate everything about Derek Venturi.

I hate his stupid smile, his stupid hair, his stupid smirk, his stupid name... hell, I don't think there's a single thing I _like_ about him.

But what I hate more than anything, is how much I love him.

**Song Eight: Ladies Choice, Zac Efron**

Derek found himself smirking as his latest little fangirl gave him a kiss on the cheek, and made her way down the hallway happily, no doubt to go tell her group of friends that she had just scored her third date with Derek Venturi. He had been going out with her for another week, while waiting for another girl from his Spanish class to make a move on him. He knew it was only a matter of time; she was definitely interested. She'd been busy staring at him for the past three classes now, and he was almost sure she'd winked at him, today.

He had a feeling that it would be this girl's last date with him, before his first option opened up .

"You're disgusting."

He rolled his eyes, turning around to find, predictably, Casey standing next to his locker. He was pretty sure that she was friends with the girl that he'd just made a date with, but he couldn't be sure.

He watched as she shook her head, a look of pure disgust in her eyes.

"Don't you feel bad about that?" she asked, nodding in the direction in which the girl had just skipped off to. "You don't even have any real feelings for her, do you? You're just leading her on, like you do every other girl that bats an eyelash at you."

Derek's smirk only grew wider as he shrugged his shoulders, slamming his locker shut. He adjusted the collar of his leather jacket, and leaned in close, so that he could see himself reflected in those crystal blue eyes of hers. He could feel her body tense, and for a moment, he worried that it might have been with fear. But then, he reminded himself that this was the customary reaction to his body, with women anyways. He didn't have a reason to be worried, and neither did she.

"I'm the ladies choice, _babe_," he teased, winking at her as he raised his eyebrows. "It's only a matter of time before you'll be wanting a turn."

Without a word, he was strutting off down the hallway again, and his only response to the cry of disgust that followed him down the hallway was amused laughter. She'd give in eventually; he always got what he wanted.

And damn, did he want her.

**Song Nine: Now You Tell Me, Jordin Sparks**

He was perfect, in every measure of the world. He had the perfect skin, the perfect hair, the perfect eyes. His body was that of a God, and while she rolled his eyes everytime he speculated the theory that he had been sent to this earth as a personal gift to women, she sort of agreed. He knew just how to deal with girls, even if he often did it in an idiotic sort of way. He was everything she would normally despise; self-obsessed, selfish, his ego was over-inflated... but yet, she couldn't turn him away.

Because she had seen the real Derek. Maybe not in time. Maybe it had been too late, by the time he had finally shown her his true colours. She remembered, in detail, how he had apologized to her time after time, how he had slipped notes under bedroom door at night begging her to give him another chance, to take him back.

She wasn't going to give in, just like that. She had Sam, and he treated her the way a girl deserved to be treated. She had left Derek because he hadn't treated her right. He had been lazy, unattentive, he had flirted with other girls... he had been a downright asshole.

So she'd moved on. She'd found her second best romance in Sam, and she had to admit that she was as happy as she possibly could be, with her second choice. And while her first one had mended what he had made wrong, he could never mend the hole he'd created in her heart when she had caught him kissing another girl, at Casey's own birthday party. She would never be able to forgive him for that, even if he had apologized by telling her he loved her, for the first time ever.

He would give up eventually, she hoped. Or did she? Did she really want Derek to chase after her forever? Did he deserve that?

Maybe. She wasn't sure, but all she knew was that second chances sometimes had to be earned.

And he was definitely going to have to earn this one.

**Song Ten: Obvious, Faber Drive**

Sure, the initial purpose of Trevor had been to win a bet with Derek. And yeah, it was an added bonus that he had scared the pants off her family, in the beginning. She was pretty sure that her mother would never fully trust Casey bringing home a new friend again, even if Trevor had turned out to be an okay guy.

They had been together four months now, after things with him and Emily hadn't turned out the way he'd hoped. He was over her, and Casey, however reluctant she had been in the beginning, had agreed to a date with him, after consulting with Emily first.

She was used to the stares they got at school. She knew that they could never see past his makeup, his tattoos and his piercings. She knew that they'd never quit whispering about his dark clothes, about the music he listened to, and more recently, the fact that he was dating a slut.

She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten the reputation. She was pretty sure that one of her ex-cheerleading friends had started a rumour about her, shortly after she had quit the squad, to "find herself". It was probably some desperate last ditch attempt for payback.

But whatever. She couldn't care less if Trevor fit their standard definiton of "emo". She didn't care how many boys she was rumoured to have slept with, in the past three months.

Okay, so she did, but she wasn't going to let it bother her.

She had Trevor, and they had their relationship.

And that was all that mattered.

That much was obvious.

* * *

**Can't wait to see who keeps it going ! Good luck!**


End file.
